Riderman: Rebirth
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Riku Yuki was just a normal high school kid. One thing however made him special, his right hand. He lived a normal life until his mother got kidnapped. Now he must fight as, Riderman, Reborn. The rider without a mouth plate, will fight DEATH! Literally.


I SO DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER! Now, let's try this, RIDERMAN! Yes, you heard me, RIDERMAN! Prepare, prepare . . . PREPARE FOR RIDERMAN'S REBIRTH! You've got to love this guy, he has no mouth plate.

****

Riderman: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth, of the fourth rider

Meet Riku Yuki. He's just an average fifteen-year-old boy with black messy hair. He likes to wear black jackets opened up along with a red t-shirt under it and white pants. He also likes to don a brown hat. Unfortunately, his school has a dress code that only allows the school's uniform. So, what to do? He wears his uniform all right, but he doesn't close his button jacket up. So, that's how to distinguish him from the other students.

Riku goes to high school, and Riku is doing well in school. This guy's a genius, so school isn't really hard for him. However, there's a secret about him, that very few people know about.

- -

Riku was just packing up to go home, when a girl ran up to him. "Hello Yuki-kun!" The girl shouted.

"Yo, Natsume-san." Riku waved at the girl that wore her hair in a ponytail and a girl's version of the boy's uniform, only with a skirt instead of pants.

"Mou." The girl said cutely, which she is cute. "I told you to call me Kasumi-chan." She shook Riku up.

"After you actually decide to call me Riku instead." Riku smiled to Kasumi, which her actual name is Kasumi Natsume.

"All right then, Riku-kun." Kasumi said in her cute voice. Riku simply chuckled to Kasumi's cuteness. "You're still walking home with me, right?"

"Sure!" Riku shouted cheerfully. "Ikuze." Riku took his school bag, and the two were off.

The two have been friends for a while. Heck, they were friends ever since the first grade. Hell, if they weren't best friends, then what are best friends? Well, even if they aren't best friends, Kasumi still knows Riku's secret.

Anyway, the two were walking the streets, until the two encountered some bullies bullying a grade student. Riku didn't like these people, and he clenched his right fist. "Kasumi-chan, hold my bag." Riku handed his bag to Kasumi.

"Don't tell me you're going to get involved." Kasumi whined.

"Sadly, I am." Riku said, almost gravely. Riku ran from the spot, and jumped on top of a wall.

"Give that back!" The grade student whined as the bullies were throwing the guy's art notebook around. The bullies were like what, SIXTEEN!

"Come and get it, squirt." They sneered. It seemed like that was all they could do.

"HEY!" Riku shouted. The bullies, which there are four, looked up to see Riku. The sun was behind Riku, so Riku's entrance looked quite dramatic.

"Who are you." The bullies sneered.

"My name is Riku Yuki." Riku pointed at himself with a thumb. "And I am the demon who strives for justice!" Riku jumped down, ready to attack the bullies.

The fight ended shortly, and Riku held the kid's art notebook. Riku crouched and handed the notebook back. "Here you go." Riku said to the boy. "Hope everything's better now."

The boy nodded with a smile. "Hm! Arigato Onii-chan!" The boy ran from the spot and waved good bye to Riku.

"Kids are just so innocent." Riku said getting up.

"Kisama!" One of the bigger bullies sneered, and got up, holding up a fist. He ran towards Riku. "I won't forgive you!" He swung his fist, and Riku turned in time to see the fist heading towards himself.

Riku reacted, and used his right hand to block, but the fist was so strong, and it smashed Riku's right hand off, literally! Riku held his right arm, but it didn't look like he was in pain.

However, the one who swung his fist, along with the other bullies, saw Riku's right hand on the ground. "EE!" The one's that didn't swing the fist shrieked. "You just smashed a guy's hand off! He may just die! MURDERER!"

"NO!" The one who swung the fist sneered. "I don't want to go to jail!"

"Let's get out of here!" One of them sneered. All of them nodded, and ran away from Riku.

Of course, if everyone just paid attention, the guy smashed off a prosthetic hand. It was actually hidden quite well. You wouldn't be able to tell that Riku had one, but that's what his right hand was, artificial. Of course, even so, Riku didn't like getting it smashed off. It was usually durable, but sometimes Riku may use that hand recklessly and break it. This is Riku's secret.

Kasumi ran over to see Riku holding his shattered fake arm. "Broke it again?" Kasumi asked, and Riku nodded. "Honestly, you always get into fights, and you end up breaking that hand a lot. You really should stop."

"I know." Riku sweat dropped. "But still, I can't just sit around and let guys like those guys do what they want."

"I know, but one day more than your fake arm might break." Kasumi said worryingly. Riku nodded. The rest of the day, Riku held his separated broken hand, and Kasumi held Riku's school bag for him.

- -

Finally, they reached Riku's house, and Kasumi went in to help Riku set Riku's bag in the house. Riku bowed to Kasumi, and apologized for not helping her to her house. Kasumi had to pass her own house to get to Riku's house. "It's no problem, anything to help you Riku-kun." She was about to walk out. "I'm going to see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell mom." Riku replied.

"Thanks, ja ne." Kasumi waved good bye and ran out.

Riku went past the living room, where his mother was cleaning. His mother was a foreigner to Japan, so in truth, Riku was only half Japanese. Her name, is Annrietta. She was quite pretty, despite her age. Annrietta noticed Riku carrying his prosthetic arm. "Riku." Annrietta sighed. "Don't tell me you got into another fight again."

Riku rubbed the back of his head, or tried to. "Well, yeah." He confessed.

"Honestly, you're so headstrong, always getting into fights and all." Annrietta walked up to Riku and held his broken prosthetic arm. The two walked up the stairs. Oh yeah, the two live in a regular two story house. They finally got to Riku's room, and Riku entered it. "I don't know where you get that drive to fight." She chuckled though.

"Well, I am your son." Riku said jokingly. Annrietta smiled, but then . . .

"What was that?" She asked, still smiling, but the friendly aura around her really changed.

Riku cringed back in fear, after all, this was his mother. "Nothing." He said, taking his artificial hand back from his mother. "Anyways, I've got to fix this hand quickly, after all, I'm going to visit Kasumi-chan tonight." Annrietta sighed. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just good luck." She said, and closed the door. She walked down the stairs. "My little boy, he's already growing up so fast."

Riku inside his room started working on his hands with a few tools. He's broken his artificial hand so many times that now he could fix it singlehandedly. Fixing the hand made him remember a tale his father used to tell him.

"_All right Riku, listen up." _His father would say_. "I want to tell you about the tale of the Riders. They are the warriors who fight for justice against evil organizations. These warriors are known as Kamen Riders. Ichigo and Nigo are amongst the first of these warriors. More of them eventually came, V3, X, you name it. Originally, there were ten riders, but more eventually came because I remember someone name Kotaro who came after these ten riders. Anyway, I think you may like this rider, Kamen Rider number four. He had a prosthetic arm just like you."_

"_Like me?"_

"_Yep. He used to work for the evil organization that V3 fought against, but the organization, called Destron, betrayed him, which is why he has an artificial hand, so he became the Avenging Demon. Unlike most riders, he was not a cyborg, so he fought differently. That didn't mean that he was weak. He was far from that. He fought against one of their dangerous members and V3. He had thought that Destron was a good society, but he found out the truth. He realized that had been worshiping the devil, so he sacrificed himself to save Japan." _The first time Riku heard this part, he cried._ "Why are you crying? There's a happy ending. As it turned out, he was still alive." _Riku brightened up at this point. _"He returned, and he helped out later riders with their struggle against evil. One special thing about Kamen Rider number four was that unlike most of the other riders who had a mouth plate on their helmets, he was missing it. That still didn't stop him from being a rider."_

This tale was the tale that Riku's father would tell him whenever Riku was feeling down in the dumps. It always inspired him to be a fighter for justice. Which is why he gets into so many fights. But this Rider number four really inspired Riku, after all, number four had an artificial hand, just like Riku.

Riku finished his hand before the sun had set. He wore his black jacket, red t-shirt, and white pants. "Bye mom, I'm going to Kasumi-chan's place."

"Okay, be careful." Annrietta said to her son. Riku ran out the door. Annrietta smiled. "Of course, I can't really think that he'll truly be careful." She looked a picture of her in her younger days, with little Riku in the middle, and a man at the side of Riku. There was a glare at the man's face in the picture. "That story you've told him has made Riku the man he is today." She wiped a tear from her eye. "He's going to grow up to be just like you, I just know it."

- -

Riku had dinner with Kasumi and her parents. Kasumi's parents were nice people, and they trusted Riku with Kasumi. Seriously, Riku and Kasumi's father were like drinking buddies, minus the drinking. For the dinner, Kasumi wore a pink skirt, and a white blouse. Riku was a polite boy, and ate with such etiquette. Kasumi's father and mother thought Riku was like the perfect boy. Of course, they don't really know about Riku's secret, but then again, who does except for Kasumi and Annrietta.

- -

Annrietta was just washing some dishes, when all of a sudden, she heard what she thought was footsteps. She turned around, and she took off her apron. "Riku, are you home?" She asked. She walked out the kitchen, and found her front door to be kicked down by something. This door, it was broken by some monster! "Who could do such a thing?" She asked in shock, but then she felt that something was watching her from behind her. She turned around, and a crab claw clamped on to her neck. "You!" She started to put up a fight, "It can't be you!" But the monster threw her on a table, breaking it in half.

The monster was an orange crab monster with eight legs. He had a humanoid face, and a large crab claw for a right hand. His left hand was normal. "Surprise, surprise!" He cackled. "I'll be taking you as a hostage, Annrietta Berkin, or should I say, spouse of Yuki! Is that okay!" Annrietta shouted in pain, and the monster jumped out the house, through the ceiling. A piece of paper started falling through the hole, and landed on the shattered remains of the table.

- -

Kasumi decided to accompany Riku home. "Isn't usually the other way around?" Riku asked Kasumi.

"Mou, you don't like my company?" She asked.

"No, I like it." He said. They got to the house, to find the door kicked down, and parts of the house in ruin. Both their eyes widened in surprise. "What happened here!?" Riku gasped and ran in. "MOM! MOM! Where are you!?"

"Mrs. Yuki!" Kasumi called out. She then stepped on a piece of paper while Riku was searching frantically for his mother. "What's this?" Kasumi picked up the paper. "Riku, I think this note is for you."

Riku ran for the note, and held it. The words written on it was, '_I have taken Annrietta as a hostage. Come at the crack of dawn to the valley, or else. If you come earlier, she'll die a painful death of stabs to the body. It you come late, she'll be dipped into a vat of acid, and you know how that feels like. I'll be waiting, Yuki! Or should I say, RIDER FOUR!_' Riku noticed his last name in the note, but what does that have to do with Kamen Rider number four. Riku growled, and crumpled the note up. He ran to his room, and Kasumi followed.

"What are you going to do Riku-kun!?" She asked, as Riku searched under his bed. Riku pulled out a silver suitcase. "You're not actually going to go, are you? I mean, you'll die! We need to tell the police!"

"No time, and they won't be able to help." He unclip the locks on the suitcase.

"_Now Riku, remember." _Riku remembered what his dad had told him when his dad gave the suitcase. _"Inside this case, is something important. Bring it out when it is needed, and Rider will appear." _

Riku knew the threat that he was facing was no normal threat. No police officers could help. The only one who can help is, Rider. Riku lifted the lid up, and a red belt with a white belt buckle with a V shape on it, along with two crystals each to the sides of the shape appeared. The crystals could very well be turbines, well under the crystals at least. Riku picked up the belt, and looked at it in awe.

"Riku-kun, what is that?" Kasumi asked.

"Rider." Was all Riku had to say. He snapped on the belt. "Kasumi, go home, I'll face them alone." Kasumi wanted to object, but she obeyed.

- -

The monster had Annrietta tied up, and black humanoid ant like monsters surrounded the area. They wore black vests, which had the letter D written on the side of it in a golden color. They were led by a brown yellow striped humanoid spider like monster. This monster had eight spider legs on his back, and a spider shaped head. Annrietta struggled against her bindings, which were chains, but no dice. "Don't even try, you won't get out." The crab monster said to Annrietta. Despite her Interpol background, yeah she used to be in Interpol, she couldn't get out of her predicament.

"What do you want, Marshal Yoroi?" Annrietta growled. "And how can you be alive!?"

"BECAUSE!" Yoroi shouted. "I want revenge on the one who destroyed me." He growled and gritted his teeth, remembering his death. A rider stabbed into his hard shell with a drill, then riddled his insides with bullets from a machine gun. "I want revenge, REVENGE! And DEATH has given me the opportunity to do so!"

"DEATH?" Annrietta asked. Was DEATH an organization name?

"The sun is almost up, and if he doesn't arrive, then you're dead!" Yoroi said insanely. Annrietta growled. No way would Yoroi get what he want.

Then one of the ant grunts saluted to the spider monster. "Sir, we've got an intruder!"

"WHAT!" The spider shouted. "Everyone, to your battle stations!" All the ant grunts assembled.

Annrietta was surprised. Who could the intruder be? Yoroi smiled. "YES!" He shouted. "He's here! And right on time." But of course, he got disappointed when it turned out to be just Riku. "WHAT!"

Riku started smashing all the ant grunts with his hands. "MOM!" Riku shouted, struggling to get to his mother. "Get out of my way!" Riku kicked a grunt.

"Mom?" Yoroi was confused. "So you and that man bred. How touching. Then he can die along with you!"

"NO!" Annrietta screamed. Yoroi snapped his finger, and the Spider Monster knew what to do.

The Spider Monster jumped in front of Riku, and Riku stopped. The Spider Monster hissed, and Riku knew that this monster wasn't like the grunts. The Spider Monster back handed Riku, and Riku went flying. The Spider Monster then fired webs from its mouth, almost ensnaring Riku. Riku rolled away so they missed. The Spider Monster then jumped and tried to claw Riku with one of its back legs. Riku jumped back, but then one more leg slash came for Riku. Riku used his artificial arm to block the slash. Riku went flying, and Yoroi noticed that Riku took the attack with no problem. Riku landed on his feet.

"You monsters!" Riku growled. "I don't know what you have planned, but I'm taking my mother back right here, right now!" Riku shouted, then held his left hand to the side of his hip, and he had his right hand right above his left hand.

"_Most riders used belts to transform. There are exceptions like Amazon, but all in all, most of them use belts. To activate them, they do these special poses."_

Riku waved his right hand, then held it close to his chest. "Hen . . ." Riku then pushed his left elbow back, and touched his left hand with his right. "Shin!" Riku then held both hands above his head, and the gems on his belt started flashing. The ant grunts were blinded.

"_One more thing, Kamen Rider number four had another name. His name . . . Rider . . . man."_

A round blue helmet with red bug eyes and antennas in a V shape that went right between his eyes, materialized in his hands. The antennae was silver with a green live outlining it. Annrietta watched in surprise as a special aura surrounded her son. Riku then placed the helmet on his head, covering it. Riku then posed, a special suit forming around his body. This suit was mostly black in color, with a red chest that mimicked muscles. He had silver shin guards, as well as red armbands with silver outlines. A yellow scarf materialized around Riku's neck, and the scarf was long. Also, six black cartridges were now at the sides of Riku's belt. Riku posed, Ichigo's pose.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The Spider shouted.

"I am, the demon who strives for justice! My name is . . . RIDERMAN!" Riku shouted, no mouth plate on his mouth.

Yoroi looked at Riku with surprise, then smiled. "I don't care if his appearance is slightly different, I'll still kill him in place of the real Riderman."

Annrietta watched in surprise. She knew her husband had given that belt to Riku, but she never thought Riku could ever learn how to use it. No one ever told him. "Riku, you are his son after all." Annrietta remarked, tearing.

Yoroi jumped from his spot, and landed on the battlefield with a thud. "KOE!" He shouted to Riku.

"Ikuze!" Riku shouted, running towards the monsters. He started smashing the grunts left and right. He realized that his right hand was now cybernetic. He also realized that his elbow could open up. The Spider was in the air, about to slash Riku. "Here we go!" Riku shouted, taking one of the cartridges from his right side. He opened the elbow up and held the cartridge in his left hand, which cartridge had a picture of a red curved blade on it, and inserted the it into his elbow. "POWER ARM!" Riku announced, and he could've sworn his arm did too. All of a sudden, his arm changed. It now resembled a red and black arm handle for a sword, with a silver crescent blade on it. This blade had a red outline on it. Riku slashed at the Spider's back legs, cutting them off. Riku then started slashing the ant grunts, each of them shouting in pain as sparks flew off their bodies. Riku then slashed around him, slashing a lot of ant grunts. As the Spider was shouting in pain as it got its back legs cut off, Riku had the Power Arm at his side. Riku breathed in. "HERE I GO!" He ran towards the Spider, and steam seemed to emit from Riku. His Power Arm was glowing red now. "POWER ARM, FINISH!" Riku shouted, and slashed upwards, slashing the Spider Monster, causing it to fly, and smashing some ant grunts as it flew. They all exploded. Riku pointed at Yoroi. "You're next!" Riku ran for Yoroi, and tried a slash, only to hit against Yoroi's hard shell. Riku gasped, and then got smashed on the chin by Yoroi's claw smash.

"Maybe you didn't realize, but I'm part of the Yoroi clan!" Yoroi shouted. "You'll never get past my armor!"

"Maybe not with this hand, but how about this!" Riku shouted, ejecting the cartridge in his hand, and took up another cartridge from the right side of his belt again. This one had a picture of a green drill. "DRILL ARM!" He announced, and he could've sworn his arm did too. He inserted the cartridge into his elbow, and his arm changed, this time to a mostly silver drill, with a green outline around it.

"HA!" Yoroi shouted. "That won't work on me again!" The drill spun, and Riku jammed it into Yoroi's chest. "Too bad!" Yoroi tried to clamp onto Riku, but Riku used his left fist to smash the claw away. Riku then jammed the drill into Yoroi again.

Annrietta watched the battle with awe. Riku, her son, really knew what he was doing.

"HAH!" Riku jammed again. Riku continually jammed nonstop.

Yoroi laughed. "That the best you can do!" Then Riku kicked off of Yoroi, and Riku was in the air. "What's next, you're going to riddle the my insides with bullets!?"

"NO!" Riku shouted, surprising Yoroi. "I'm going to drill through you with this arm of mine's!" The drill started to spin faster. "DRILL ARM, FINISH!" Riku started flying towards Yoroi, Riku's scarf blowing in the wind.

Yoroi thought he could take the attack, but then realized that his armor was cracked all the way. Yoroi's unarmored body was vulnerable now. "NO!" Yoroi shouted, getting drilled by Riku. Riku exhibited both a rider slash today, and now a rider thrust. Riku drilled through, and Riku landed behind Yoroi. "NO! It wasn't supposed to end this way! DEATH gave me a new life not for this!" Yoroi fell to the ground, and he exploded. The remaining ant grunts squealed in fear, and ran away.

Riku sighed, then ran to his mother. Riku drilled through the chains that wrapped around his mother. "Mom, you okay?" He asked, but instead of getting an answer, he was hugged by his crying mother. "Mom?"

"Riku." Annrietta cried. She cried in joy and also for the fact that Riku is now a Rider, and that he is now going to fight DEATH. What can she do? After all, he is the son of his father.

Riku and Annrietta walked back to their slightly ruined home, and Kasumi was waiting for Riku. What she found was the new Riderman. And in an embarrassing moment, Riku doesn't know how to get rid of the suit. Both Kasumi and Annrietta giggled at fact.

- -

An ant grunt went up to a dark throne room, and bowed. "Sir, Spider and that strange Yoroi guy has failed."

"What?" A deep distorted voice sounded. "How is that possible?"

"Well, rumor has it that a Kamen Rider has appeared."

"Who?" The deep distorted voice asked.

"The one called, Riderman."

The deep voice gasped, then laughed. "I thought that a rider would try to intercept us. Riders have always been a nuisance to evil, and we're no exception. But Riderman, I think we can easily deal with him, if he's alone." The voice started laughing. "DEATH shall prevail!"

"I don't know about that." The ant grunt whispered.

"What did you say?" The voice asked.

"NOTHING!" The ant said frantically, but then lightning zapped the poor ant, and he fell through . . . YOW! It turns out that the ant was standing on a platform, and the rest of the room was well, holes. The ant fell down the hole screaming.

"Those who don't believe in this organization, shall die!" The voice screamed out loud. "Any riders, I don't care if its Ichigo, Nigo, V3, or this Riderman, will die if they try and retaliate! DEATH will prevail!"

- -

So, how do you like this little fic? Hope it's good. And I need a little help in looking for what DEATH could be an acronym for. Please help me, I'm asking nicely. Hope you like this new version of Riderman, and please review.


End file.
